ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Raccoo!/Characters
List of characters from Raccoo! Main Characters *Raccoo:''' '''A raccoon/lynx who always look for adventure. He has ears of a lynx and a tail of a raccoon. *Fritz: A blue wolf who is Raccoo's best friend. He's childish and has problems. *Lovekin: A pink cat and is Raccoo's love interest. She is very kind and loves to relax in the bathroom. *Jurnee: A jackalope who is the friend of Fritz, Lovekin and Raccoo. She's the older sister of the three. She speaks in a Texan accent. *Dawn: A purple raccoon/lynx who is Raccoo's baby sister. She loves to act cute all the time. *Seaweed: A green otter who is Kari's friend. He was originally homeless and currently lives with Raccoo. *Delphine: A white swan who recently joined Raccoo's friends. She is very adorable and has a Matterkit named Igor. *Nuzzle: A blueish purple plush animal who is Dawn's companion. He came to life by accident. Main Pets *Mu-Mu: A grayish blue pillow creature who is Raccoo's pet. He was named after Lovekin's childhood toy after Lovekin rescued him from a junkyard. He appears as Flicker's sidekick in Flicker's World Adventures *Flicker: A cute little white Matterkit that was born in Matterhorn Cave. She is Raccoo's pet and personal nightlight. Whenever she gets angry, She turns into a mutant version of herself (Just like her species). She is also the main character in the animated spin off called Flicker! and a spin off CGI series called Flicker's World Adventures. It is revealed that she has 20+ siblings (including her brother Socks) *Shinko: A kangaroo rat and is owned by Jurnee. He was originally owned by a school teacher at Raccoo's school. *Vivi: A Matterbeast pup and is the youngest daughter of Roger. She is owned by Fritz because of her cuteness. *Sockie: A little hedgehog with a sock covering her legs. She is Lovekin's pet as a get well present. *Socks: A white Matterkit who is Flicker's brother. He has gray and red socks on his ears (Just in case he gets cold), has purple eyes and is Lovekin's pet. *Darby: A black moon Matterkit who is Dawn's pet. She glows in different colors depending on her mood. *Kari: A Red Panda Matterkit (Originally a red panda) who is Seaweed's friend. She was originally homeless and currently lives with Raccoo. In Seaweed in Love, It is revealed that Kari has Matterkit DNA in her bloodstream as she remained a Matterkit for the rest of her life. *Igor: A dark blueish purple and white Matterkit who is Delphine's pet. He has a crush on Darby. *Scruff: A baby blue Frilled-Matterjaw who is adopted by Nuzzle. He loves to eat anything. Recurring Characters * Enzi: A black panther who is Lovekin's best friend. She works at the egg nursery. * Spike: An alligator who was originally a bully to Lovekin. He serves as a funny character to the series. * Xia: A xenops who wears a kimono. She was originally from Japan. * Jelly & Melly: 2 jellyfish sisters who live in a condo. Jelly is pink while her twin sister Melly is teal. * Bassin: A purple and light yellow numbat who is clumsy. He owns Tallulah as a pet. * Lily: A beaver who wear braces on her teeth. She lives in Beaver City with her mom, dad and her baby brother. * Denise: A dhole who has a crush on Fritz. She is caring and loves to help. * Mac: A pied crow. He is always crazy and loves cherries. * Mika: An ermine who is Raccoo's arctic counterpart. She likes fuzzy things including Mu-Mu and Flicker. She has a fluffy Matterkit named Snugglefluffy. * Riley: An arctic wolf who is Fritz's arctic counterpart. She has a crush on Fritz. * Romeo: A snow leopard who is Lovekin's arctic counterpart. He is handsome and has a baby Matterpard named Icy. * Gizmo: An snowshoe hare who is Jurnee's arctic counterpart. He is smart and wears glasses. *Lucky: A baby griffon who lives at Mythic Falls. He is the youngest and loves video games. *Wishstar: A whiteish pink Matterkit spirit who lives in the wishing well. She has a crush on Socks. *Tamikit: A galamanx who currently lives at the museum. Her planet is extinct while all of her species are still out there. *Lynnaa: A bluish gray raccoon/lynx who is Raccoo's cousin. She has a Matterkit named Vlad. *Neko: A gray kurilian bobtail cat who recently moved from Japan. He uses his magic to make his origami creatures to life similar to Kubo from Kubo and the Two Strings. Recurring Pets * Galahad: A white Matterkit who wears a pink dinosaur suit. He also appears in Flicker's World Adventures as Flicker's assistant and former sidekick of the boss till Sonya takes his place. * Sonya: A tan Matterkit who is the Boss's assistant. She works for the boss at the secret hideout. * Seymour: A green Matterkit who is covered in spikes. He works at the juice shop. * Ingrid: A light yellow Matterkit with bows on her ears and tail. She is Flicker's best friend from MatterSchool. * Destin: A light green Matterkit who wears glasses. He is Flicker's friend and is Ingrid's brother. He also comes from MatterSchool. * Sapphy: A light blue Matterkit who always worry. She is Flicker's friend from MatterSchool. * Lolly: A pink Matterkit who is Flicker's former rival. She has white stripes on her tummy and is based on Taffyta Muttonfudge from Wreck It Ralph. * Shadow: A black Matterkit who is Flicker's current rival. She has spikes on her tail. * Velvet: A grayish pink Matterkit who owns the Enchanted Fun Center. She has fur made out of velvet. * Patches: A gray Matterkit who runs the arcade. He has white patches on his ears, belly and on his back. * Tallulah: A light blueish gray Matterkit with dark purple hair with light pink streaks who first appears in Flicker's World Adventures. She is owned by Bassin. She also has a little pet named Squiggles. * Morty: A galamanx/matterkit who is Tamikit's pet. He also appears in Flicker!. * Cali: A Caiman hatchling who is adopted by Spike. She was born in the arms of Shinko. * Vlad: A russet Matterkit. He is owned by Lynnaa and loves to eat cheese balls. Main Villains *Iggtix: A small rat character who resembles the Imp from Strange Magic. He is Raccoo's rival. *Roger: A giant Matterbeast who is Iggtix's buddy and mount. He is Fritz's rival. He is the father of many Matterbeast pups including Vivi. *Vazsella: A lavender black footed ferret and Iggtix's love interest. She is Lovekin's rival. *Spirie: A cute little ghost (Later, a Coatimundi in later episodes) who is always cute. She is Jurnee's rival. Pet Villains *Meatloaf: An overweight iguana and is Vazsella's pet. She is Flicker's rival. She also has a big appetite. *Twisty: A small big eared creature that creates tornados. She is owned by Iggtix as his pet. *Sandy: A sandvark who sneezes out sand. He is an aardvark mixed with an armadillo. He is owned by Iggtix as his pet. *The Bomblings: Little creatures that explode. The names of them are Scarlet *red*, Lemmy *yellow*, Raindrop *blue*, Pine *green*, Brownie *brown*, Pinky *pink*, Snowy *white*, Poisi *purple* and Blueby *dark blue* They are the pets of Iggtix. Category:Characters